The Mage and the Warrior
by Kitchenator
Summary: Vacenya, a mighty warrior of Jorrvaskr, and Lucia, a powerful mage from Winterhold, become unlikely friends and share in unlikely adventures, both finding love along the way.
1. Vacenya

**Hey all! This is just going to be kind of a fluffy, sexy story with our lovable twins and their eventual lovely ladies. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long twenty years at Jorrvaskr for Vacenya. She'd been dumped on their doorstep not long after she was born, with a note asking them to take care of her, and while the Companions were her family, sometimes it just wasn't easy.

The twins, Vilkas and Farkas, were a couple of years older, and while Farkas had taken an instant liking to her, quickly becoming best friends, Vilkas was another story. From the first moment she could remember, the two had fought, aggressively, it didn't matter how many times they were told to get along, it made no difference, the fights only getting worse as they got older, and both were more than a match for each other.

Vacenya had grown into a tall powerful Nord woman with long, dark, red hair, tied up in a neat but wild bunch to keep it away from her face and fierce green eyes that often became the hint that trouble was coming. She walked with the easy grace of a predator and new Companion's usually stayed well clear of her, finding her even more intimidating than Aela.

This all got on Vilkas' nerves. He was equally as tall and powerful, black hair cut just above his jaw line and silver eyes flashing dangerously whenever he saw her. Farkas was much the same as his brother, new Companion's often having difficulty telling them apart, but Farkas was slightly bulkier.

Vilkas got particularly upset when Vacenya was introduced to the circle, even though she knew they were werewolves anyway (having witness Farkas turn a couple of years before) and he fought for all it was worth against it. But he had been overruled and when she turned eighteen, like him and Farkas beforehand, she was blooded into the pack by Skjor.

It had taken them several hours to get her under control and even longer than that for her to turn back, exhausted but no less willing to come back with anything he threw at her.

They thought that both of them being werewolves would ease the tension, instead, it seemed to make it worse, poor Farkas often getting in the middle to break them up, arguing that he didn't want his brother and best friend killing each other. But both their senses were powerful now, simply sensing each other in the same room setting them off.

Two years on, Kodlak had had enough, and they were both seated opposite him, arms folded.

"Now, I don't know why you two still do this," The old Harbinger started. "But I have had enough. This nonsense has to stop."

They remain silent.

"You need to need to learn to work together, with the way your antics have been, you are lucky that you haven't revealed us to all of Whiterun!" Kodlak was normally a peaceful man and both of them had the highest respect for him as their father figure, but now, he was angry. "Now, I don't care how it happens, but you two are going to learn how to get along."

Vacenya refrained from rolling her eyes. "With all due respect Kodlak, I think it would just be easier if we avoided each other."

Kodlak's grey eyes flash at her. "You may _think_ all you like Vacenya, that does not change anything about the situation." He shoots a look at Vilkas as well. "From now on, until I can see that you can work together, you will _only_ be paired with each other."

Both looked outraged.

"Kodlak, you can't-"

"That is completely unreasonable-"

"She won't even trust me in-"

"Enough." Kodlak says calmly and both fall silent. "Aela and Farkas both got hurt in your last fight and I will not see it happen again. If no solution is made, then I will be forced to make a decision on who should leave." He gives a stern look to Vacenya, knowing that a lot of the problem came from her. "Something that I have no desire to do, but will if I must. Do we agree?"

They refused to look at each other or answer Kodlak.

He sighs. "You two are both adults now, I would've thought that you would start acting like it."

"Agreed." Vilkas says quietly looking at Kodlak.

Vacenya snorts. "Fine."

"Good enough." He nods. "The first mission that comes along, you two will be doing it together. Now, I suggest you play nice for the rest of the day."

He dismisses them and Vacenya instantly storms ahead, grabbing her two swords along the way and heading to the training area. Vilkas watches after her, his silver eyes dark.

Once outside, Vacenya found Farkas sitting at a table, flushed, his great sword next to him. He looked startled by her fury.

"Vacenya? What's wrong?" He asked, his deep voice full of concern.

She says nothing. As much as she loved Farkas, at times, the two were too similar, and right now, she didn't need a reminder. She approaches the training dummy and starts to hack away, Farkas, knowing better, stays seated, watching.

Vilkas came out not much later. He stares at her. "Good to see she took the news well."

Farkas looks at his brother, seeing the dark look of anger in his eyes, he was equally as startled. "What news?"

Vilkas sighs and sinks into the chair across from him. "Kodlak has had enough of the fights. We are to work together until we can come to an agreement."

Farkas's eyes went wide. "But that's…that's-"

"Necessary." Said Vilkas darkly. "She may not be willing to see it but this has been going on for far too long Farkas. We are not children anymore." He watches as she practically cut straight through one of the dummies. "We need to work this out."

"I am not denying that brother, but sending you two out alone, with no one there to break up a fight, should it happen…" He trailed off, a look of concern on his face for his brother and his best friend.

Vilkas sighs. "If that is what happens, then it happens." He looks as his brother with a weak smile. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, eh?"

Farkas returns the smile. At least they could agree on something.

A day later, Vacenya found herself impatiently waiting for Vilkas at the doors to Jorrvaskr. They'd received word of a cave nearby that needed clearing of bandits and they had been 'volunteered'.

Vilkas finally appeared at the stairs and Vacenya pushed her way out the door, so he would have to hurry to follow. When he caught up, he gave her a sideways glance.

"We are meant to be working together Vacenya." He said.

"And we will be, doesn't mean that I have to follow you." She said, exiting the city, a slight snap in her voice.

"Technically-"

"What? Just because you're older? Or because you're a man?" She turned on him.

Vilkas scowled. "You know that the order has nothing to do with that. It's to do with our level of control, something of which you don't seem to have."

"I have excellent control."

"That's why _I've_ had to stop you several times."

Vacenya snorts and looks away. "If I recall correctly, _you're_ the reason that happened."

He grits his teeth and runs a hand through his hair, the argument going nowhere. "Fine. Whatever. Look, we are meant to be working together, let's not start this on such a bad note."

"I was doing fine, you were the one who argued." She shoves past him and keeps walking, Vilkas rolls his eyes and follows.

They walk in silence for a while, through the open fields of Whiterun. It was a nice day and the breeze kept the temperature pleasant.

"You wouldn't think that it would get colder soon." Vilkas says, more to himself than Vacenya.

Vacenya laughs. "What? This is what our conversations have turned to? The weather?"

"Would you prefer fighting again? I was simply making a statement." He says, keeping pace with her.

"Not used to walking in silence Vilkas?" She shoots him a smile. "You should be for such a mighty hunter."

He frowns. "We aren't hunting Vacenya, we are on a task."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. Look-" He sighs, stopping himself, realising it wasn't worth the effort. She had always taken to the wolf side well, she spent a lot of time with Aela and Skjor because of it.

Vacenya notices his silence and finds herself unsettled by it. "What?"

"We've had the argument before Vacenya, I'm not going to get involved in it again." He says calmly.

She frowns. "You know, if you had listened back then, it would've saved a lot of time."

"I'm not getting into an argument."

"I'm not asking you to." She snapped with a frown. "See, this is what I mean by not listening." She increased her pace. He kept his temper down and followed.

They reached the cave and stood outside for a moment.

Vilkas looked both confused and worried. "I can't hear anything."

"Nor I." She says and sniffs the air. "There is blood in the air. Someone beat us to it?"

"Only one way to find out." Vilkas starts to head down. Vacenya does not follow. He turns. "What?"

"I'm not sure." She couldn't pin point what was wrong, but something was certainly setting her wolf on edge. "Let's just go have a look, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Vilkas snorts. "You know this is the closest we've come to agreeing on something."

"Shut up."


	2. Lucia

Lucia didn't quite know what to do with herself. She was sitting on the steps outside the inn at Whiterun, her bright red hair catching in the sun and vivid emerald eyes surveying the people around her. No one really paid her much attention, she was Breton after all in a very Nord run city.

She'd just found out she was Dragonborn.

The power of the voice at her fingertips, as well as the magic power coursing through her veins.

But she knew she was going to need more than magic if she was going to become an infamous dragon hunter. She might be powerful, but she had no skill with a blade and she had no idea where she was going to find somewhere to teach her the skills.

She also had no idea how to tell the College that she wasn't coming back.

She'd been out here on research, at least that what she had told them, in reality, she was out here to get away, only to find herself suddenly thrown in the back of cart and awaiting execution.

Then a dragon shows up, saves the day, and she was on the run. She found herself here to warn the Jarl of the dragons, only to get set on tasks that ultimately led to her discovering the dragon calling in her blood. She should technically be on her way to see the Greybeards, but her lack of knowledge was bothering her, she had only really just survived the first dragon battle.

There were footsteps next her. "Everything alright lass?"

Lucia looks up the man standing over her, he was dressed in basic iron armour but had the seasoned look of a warrior, he was giving her a friendly smile.

"Not unless you know somewhere I can learn to fight with a sword?"

He looks surprised for a moment. "You could try up at Jorrvaskr, they are always looking for recruits, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to teach you if you are in real trouble."

She smiles. "Yeah, you could say that."

She thanks him and stands, walking away, only half-heartedly heading towards the large hall. If there was one thing Lucia hated, it was asking for help, and this was a big thing, even at the College, she was always on her own, even against her tutor's orders, she was independent and that was how she liked it.

She sighs as it looms over her. She had no choice. This was going to be a do or die. Literally.

Facing the door, she prepares to knock when it was thrown open. Farkas almost didn't see her much smaller frame and stopped suddenly.

"Oh, sorry." He says and gives her a very slowly once over.

Lucia felt herself blush. "Um…that's okay. I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to about joining?"

Farkas took another look at her, this time at her height. "A bit short for a fighter aren't you?"

She bristled and draws herself up. "What's my height got to do with anything?"

He smiles, his voice almost filled with laughter. "I guess nothing. Come on, I'll take you to Kodlak."

Lucia stares after the man as he heads back inside, wondering what had happened, before she realised she should probably follow.

Inside was warm and had a friendly feeling to it, two people were having a small fight while others cheered them on, it was clear it was only for fun, but it did make her slightly worried.

Farkas led her downstairs and down a long hallway where Kodlak sat reading a book.

"Kodlak," Farkas said as they approached, causing the older man to look up and stare at Farkas and Lucia. "I have someone here who wishes to join."

"Thank you Farkas." Kodlak says and Farkas goes to leave. "I hope you don't intend to go after your brother." Farkas simply waves back at him and he turns his attention to Lucia. "Welcome to Jorrvaskr. Please, take a seat."

Nervously, she sits down.

"You certainly have a strength of spirit in you." He says, surveying her. "I am Kodlak, the Harbinger here in Jorrvaskr. What brings you to our halls?"

Lucia draws in a deep breath. "It's…complicated." She looks at him and sees only kindness. "My name is Lucia, and, well, until recently I was a mage at the College of Winterhold, certain things have happened and I find myself here and in need of help."

Kodlak tilts his head. "What sort of help were you after?"

She bites her lip. "I'm going to be honest with you, because I know no other way to explain it. It turns out I am the Dragonborn," he looks surprised, but does not interrupt. "And I have no clue how to wield a blade, I have only known magic all my life, this is all rather terrifying for me and I was told that here was somewhere I could learn."

"It is." He says slowly. "Although I can't really say we've had someone of such calibre asking for help."

Lucia gives a weak laugh. "I'm off no calibre trust me, I'm a nobody, a very scared nobody."

He smiles. "You doubt yourself too easily. We certainly have people here who can teach you if you have a willing heart." He thinks. "Hmm, we may get Vacenya to teach you when she returns, she is stubborn, but a good teacher, when she's not being distracted. For now though, we will start you with Farkas, Talos know he can use a distraction, he can show you around introduce you to everyone."

"Thank you Kodlak, I appreciate the chance." A wave of relief comes over her and she suddenly doesn't feel as afraid.

She follows him back upstairs, the fight having calmed down and everyone sitting and drinking, everyone except Farkas, he was pacing at the door.

Kodlak sighs and shakes his head. "Farkas, relax. They will be back soon."

Farkas shakes his head, continuing to pace. "They've been gone too long."

"You don't know what's happened-"

"Exactly!" He said angrily. "What if they fought? What if they killed each other? This was bad idea Kodlak."

"Farkas, something had to be done, you know this as well as anyone."

He growls. "I know, but this-" he freezes, listening.

Skjor, a large bald Nord with only one eye, stands wearily. "What is it Farkas?"

Farkas didn't respond, instead bursting outside, Skjor, Kodlak and Lucia quickly following, the other Companion's looking nervous. Farkas gave a strangled cry and rushed over to Vilkas, who was half carrying, half dragging a very pale and bloody Vacenya out of stone doorway just up the path. Vilkas himself was in no better a condition, his silver eyes showing a lot of pain, but it clearly wasn't stopping him.

Farkas helps grab Vacenya. "What happened?"

"The Silver Hand." Vilkas grunts, still trying to move forward.

Skjor grabs him, stopping him from falling, throwing his arm over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"They were waiting in ambush." Vilkas groans, the exhaustion showing as Vacenya's weight was taken off him.

"Get them inside." Kodlak orders, quickly opening the door for them.

Farkas carried Vacenya in while Skjor helped Vilkas limp through.

"Clear a table and get her on it, we need to check her wounds." Kodlak looked at Vilkas. "We need to get you down as well."

Skjor helped him sit and Vilkas waved a hand at Kodlak. "No. Make sure she is alright first. She…she took more than her share of blows."

A table was cleared and Vacenya was laid down, her breathing shallow and her eyes closed. Lucia stood next to her, staring at the wounds. Her armour had clearly protected her chest, only a few dents clear, but her arms and legs…there were some heavy and deep lacerations, many looking as if her skin had burnt, including one on her neck, which she immediately applied pressure to.

"I need some health potions and bandages and clean water." She said it calmly, but her heart was racing.

"What? What do you know about-"

"We don't have time for questions!" She snapped. "She has lost a lot of blood and if you want me to save her then get me some potions!"

There was a moment's pause before Kodlak spoke. "Skjor, go downstairs and grab water and bandages and whatever healing potions you can find. Farkas, run and get the healer and however many potions she can bring with her. We cannot expect Lucia to do this all herself."

Vilkas' eyes were shutting and Lucia noticed. "You need to stay awake."

"Eh?" His voice was tired.

"You need to stay awake, your wounds look just as bad, you fall asleep, you'll go into shock and we'll likely be unable to wake you."

Vilkas blinks but straightens himself out. "Is she…?"

"I don't know." Skjor had returned with water, bandages, a few potions and towels, several others following.

Lucia pours all the potions into the water and grabbed a towel, wets it and starts to clean the wound on Vacenya's neck. Once she was sure it was clean, she places her hands back over and draws on her magic, a soft yellow glow appearing around her hands.

There was a moment of silence as they watched her.

"You can use magic?" Skjor asked, his voice showing his distrust.

"You can complain about it later, right now, it's the only way to save her life." Lucia removes her hands, the wound having stitched over, but still very red and raw. She moves to find the next wound.

Farkas returns with a healer, both carrying armfuls of potions, Farkas looking very nervous.

"Get her to drink at least five of the potions!" Lucia says, directing them, her hands glowing over another wound.

The healer looked stunned for a moment, but then relieved. "I'm glad I'm not the only one here." She says and goes to help with Vacenya when she spots Vilkas.

Vilkas stops her. "No. Her first."

The healer hesitates but after a nod from Kodlak, she returns to helping Vacenya. While Lucia healed with her magic, the healer cleaned the wounds over and then starts to bandage her up as Lucia moves along the wounds. Farkas had the job of getting Vacenya to drink the potions, which he was doing by gently holding her held slightly up, but he kept shooting worried glances at Vilkas.

Lucia finishes the last wound, doing a final check over Vacenya. She draws out a long sigh. "She should be alright. I'm not sure what else I can do."

"I can check her over." The healer says and then looks at Vilkas, who was leaning against the wall looking paler by the minute. "Start on him."

Lucia calmly walks over to Vilkas, carrying a fresh bowl of water and towels.

Vilkas still seemed more worried about Vacenya. "Is she alright?" He grunts, even his voice weak.

"She should be fine." Lucia says gently, kneeling next to him. "We need to get you healed up to."

Vilkas eyes sink shut for a moment before blinking open, he was trying to stay awake. "She saved my life."

This seemed to surprise all the Companion's, several of them sharing looks. Farkas stared at his brother.

"Brother, what happened?" He asked, his voice shaking.

But Vilkas was beyond answering, his eyes shut and his head dropped to his chest as he fell into unconsciousness.

Lucia curses and very quickly, another table was cleared and soon Lucia, the healer and Farkas were going through the same process.

It took what seemed like a long time before Vacenya and Vilkas were satisfactorily patched up, both in deep sleeps by the time Lucia and the healer were done. Lucia sat back, exhausted, her magic spent.

"Certainly a good welcome." She mumbles.

Kodlak gets the Companion's moving, taking them both downstairs to rest. He sits next to Lucia.

"Thank you. I'm not sure either would have made it without your help." He says gently.

She gives a tired smile. "That's alright. Least I can do really."

He pats her arm gently. "I mean it. Two of us now owe you their lives. It won't be forgotten." Kodlak looks over the weariness on her face. "Go rest, there are beds downstairs, just fall into one as long as you like."

The healer comes over to them. "I've left a large amount of potions with each of them, I have a feeling they are still going to need them."

"Thank you for your help today." Kodlak says. "We will repay you whenever we can."

She bows and leaves. He looks back at Lucia, only to find her already asleep. He gives a soft laugh and goes to find someone who can take her downstairs.


	3. Awake

Vilkas and Vacenya had made their way into the cave, they'd been a fair way in before the smell of blood had reached them, coming upon a room where bandits had been all but slaughtered.

That was when they were ambushed.

The Silver Hand clearly knew that they were coming and so they had brought a small force with them, and so sword and shield had stood with twin blades as they fought for their lives. The silver blades burnt when they hit, and both fought to keep their wolves down knowing it would only be worse then.

They had worked through about half of them, when Vacenya took the hit. Vilkas was fighting off three of them at once, already pretty bloody and battered, he didn't sense the fourth charging at him. He struck down two in one blow before a loud cry cut through thoughts, glancing back and seeing Vacenya had jumped in front of him from the oncoming Silver Hand, she was on her knees, one hand clamped over a heavy wound in her neck, before she lunged with her remaining sword, impaling them, before turning fiercely back into battle.

Vilkas had felt his heart pounding, anger and fear now fuelling the end of the battle. Once the last one was down, they both stood for a long moment, breathing heavily.

That was when her legs had given out, cursing under her breath as blood slowly spilled from the wound. Vilkas, now ignoring his own wounds swore to get her out of there, half carrying her home.

As Vacenya awoke from sleep, all this seemed to slowly go through her mind, and as she opened her eyes, she wasn't entirely sure what she should be expected to be feeling.

She was in her room, which she could tell by the smell alone, but she was also heavily bandaged, her muscles tensing against their tightness. Licking her lips, she took it slowly to tense different muscles of her body, find out how badly she was wounded.

Most felt healed, which meant she had been out at least a day.

Sitting up, she resists the urge to groan, her muscles protesting, and she leans over to pour herself some water, draining the mug.

It was then she heard voices.

"She's alright Vilkas, but you still should be in bed." Farkas growled. "You were wounded just as badly."

"I'm fine Farkas, I just want to make sure she is." Vilkas growled back. "It's not like her room is just there."

"Vilkas, I must insist that you go and lie down again. The wounds were bad, you need at least another day or two before you can be on your feet." An unknown female voice said. "Please, just take it on our word, we've been checking on her regularly."

"I don't care, I will go and rest when I know myself."

The argument continued and Vacenya rolled her eyes, swinging her legs off the bed and testing her feet on the floor. There was no pain, which she took as a good sign, but standing was still difficult, walking even more so, she was limping heavily just to try and ease out the pain.

Opening her door and stepping out, she was quickly met with three stares.

"Err, hi." She said, her voice was croaky and she rubbed her bandaged throat. "Thought I'd just settle the argument…"

Farkas laughed as Vilkas looked relieved.

"I think that's the first time you've settled an argument instead of starting it." He said, still chuckling.

Vacenya smiled wearily, leaning against the wall and realising just how exhausting it was to move. "Well, I got do it at least once right?" Her eyes met Vilkas and she noticed he was just about as heavily bandaged as her. "You alright?"

"Living." Was all he said.

The woman, who looking less than pleased at all, was now glaring between the three of them. "Well, now that that's sorted, would you two kindly return to your rooms and rest? Your bodies have been through a lot and I would hate-"

"Easy Lucia," Farkas grumbled and rests a warm hand on her shoulder, something that didn't go unnoticed by Vacenya and Vilkas. "They'll be fine."

Lucia folds her arms, her emerald eyes flashing up at Farkas. "They won't be if they don't get back into their beds this instant."

Vacenya smiles at the smaller woman. "Nice to meet you too." She pushes her way off the wall with a heavy groan. "Don't worry, I only came out so you would stop fighting."

"Are you alright?"

Vilkas's voice surprised her and she looked at him again. He hadn't moved, but clearly looked worried.

"Weary." She said. "But alive."

They stared at each other, not entirely sure whether more needed to be said.

Lucia had other ideas. "This is all very romantic, but as the one who healed you two, would you please listen to my advice?"

Vilkas frowns at the Breton as Farkas starts to laugh loudly. "Romantic?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "Yes, romantic. You're both standing there like love sick puppies staring at each other." This made Farkas laugh harder.

Vacenya was frowning as well. "There is no romance between us, I assure you."

"Well, you're certainly not proving it by standing there staring at each other." Her mouth twitched to resist a smile as Farkas continued to laugh.

Vilkas grumbled something under his breath, all of them missing it due to Farkas's laughing, going very red around his neck as he turned and walked away back to his room, his door closing. Vacenya rolls her eyes and limps back to her own, but even shutting her door didn't drown out Farkas's laughter.

The next day, Vacenya rose late and took off the bandages, cleaning herself as she did, her muscles still protesting, but not as much. There were a few more feint scars now, a heavier one on her neck, but she felt better.

Once clean, she dressed and walked upstairs to find some food, greeted with cheerful faces that were glad she was alright. Vilkas, Farkas and Lucia were nowhere around.

She practically wolfed down a meal, feeling overly hungry, before deciding that she wanted some fresh air. Heading out back, she found Farkas and Lucia.

They were training, or, attempting to, Farkas looking like he was having more fun than anything else. Vacenya watched with a raised eyebrow as the small woman tried to hit him with a sword, missing terribly.

Lucia was clearly frustrated. "I told you Farkas, the blade is too heavy."

"Well, what else do you expect to practise with?" He says, smiling broadly. "You wanted to learn how to fight, this is how. You're lucky I didn't make you go for the great sword."

She tries again to swing it at him, this time it threw her off balance and she would've landed hard on the ground had Farkas not caught her, straightening her up.

Vacenya sighs. "Really Farkas? We have training blades for a reason."

They both look up at her, Farkas letting go of Lucia very quickly.

"I thought it would be better to go straight for the real thing." He said, a slight grumble in his voice.

Vacenya knew exactly what he was trying to do, even shooting her a pleading glance, which she chose to ignore. "I'm guessing, Lucia was it? That you have never wielded a sword before?"

Lucia shakes her head, her red hair flying. "No. I was born and raised a mage, but circumstances have arisen that I need to know how to wield one."

Vacenya strides over to the wall and pulls out a very dull and worn looking blade, clearly lighter and easier to use than the one Farkas had Lucia holding. "Try with this first, it should be easier. We can get your technique down, then worry about your strength."

Farkas didn't look impressed as the women swapped blades.

"Also, as much as Farkas enjoys making an idiot out of himself, start on the dummies." Vacenya points to the straw dummies on the side.

Lucia looks very grateful. "Thank you Vacenya, I do believe that Kodlak wanted you to train me anyway, but seeing as you were down, he got Farkas to start."

Vacenya smiles as Farkas looks even less impressed. "That doesn't surprise me, but I should be thanking you." Lucia's eyebrows raise. "You saved both Vilkas and me, I doubt we would be much good otherwise."

"You're welcome." Lucia's grin was warm and friendly. "Although I should probably apologise for yesterday, Farkas explained to me afterwards."

But Vacenya just waves her hand. "Worry about that later, start practising." She then gives a sharp look at Farkas. "A word?"

He grumbles and follows her off to the side as Lucia starts practising swings on the dummy, clearly not struggling as much with the lighter blade.

Vacenya folds her arms to look at the very guilty looking man. "Farkas, really?"

He clears his throat and tries to not look as guilty. "What?"

She rolls her eyes. "Honestly, we've been best friends for how long? You don't think I can't recognise when you are trying to get into a woman's pants?"

Farkas growls, frowning. "She's different."

"How?"

"I don't know. She smells different."

"Everyone smells different."

But Farkas looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, but she's _very_ different. I can't explain it Vacenya, it's just how it is."

Vacenya sighs. "Look, just try not to make it so damn obvious, you'll run the poor girl off if you keep that up."

Farkas blushes, but looks irritated. "Like you can talk, you've never even had-"

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to interact with people properly." She snaps. "Farkas, using her knowledge of fighting as your own advantage was not the right way to go about it."

"Yeah, well…I was just enjoying the moment." He mumbles, still looking annoyed.

Sighing again, she hits him affectionately in the shoulder. "Go on you big oaf, I'm still not completely healed up, so go train her."

His grin was contagious, and he hugs her tightly. "Thanks." He hurried away, leaving a chuckling Vacenya behind.

"You really expect him to learn from that?"

She turns sharply, Vilkas standing behind her with his arms folded, a disapproving look on his face.

"Farkas does have brains, Vilkas, despite what everyone says." She hadn't meant the words harshly, but that was how he took them.

"I am aware of my own brother, thank you." He said darkly. "But treating him like some lovesick teenager is not good for him."

Vacenya goes to argue but sighs with the realisation that they had almost instantly gone back to their old routine. "What? Are we going to be stuck in an ever going cycle are we?"

He frowns. "What?"

"We are fighting again Vilkas. After barely a day of being awake."

His silver eyes looked away, thinking.

She draws in a deep breath. "Thank you." He looks at her. "For getting me back here. Gods know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

Realising she meant it, he licked his lips nervously. "And thank you, for saving my life."

Vacenya looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, that's what we're meant to do right? Watch each other's backs?"

The moment became awkward, neither wanting to look at the other for a long moment.

Finally, Vilkas looked back at her. "Well…let's just hope next time isn't as life threatening, eh?"

Vacenya gives a weak smile. "Sure, although I wouldn't mind another go at the Silver Hand."

Vilkas nods. "Agreed." He frowns as he thinks. "How do you think they knew we would be there?"

"I don't know, but it's worrying." She draws in a deep breath. "I think, for the moment, we will have to tell everyone to use caution out and about, if they know what we are up to…"

"The implications of that alone are enough to be worried about." Vilkas agreed. "We'll bring it up to the Circle."

They share a worried glance.

"It could just all be coincidence." She says, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the thought that the Silver Hand would know their actions.

"Do you really think that?"

"No."

"Then we need to bring it up." Vilkas sighs. "I'll go talk to Kodlak, see if he shares our fears enough to tell everyone."

Vacenya wanted to say something else, and he waited expectantly, but it just led to a very awkward silence, in which they silently nodded to each other and parted ways. Vacenya couldn't tell if she was left feeling frustrated or foolish.


End file.
